Of Men and Gods
by T6a5n6k8
Summary: (ADOPTED FROM /u/11582398/Unique-Contents) Gogeta and Broly's titanic clash left Goku and Vegeta in a new universe, where they had nobody but each other and themselves. cover art by /hiroshiianabamodder/art/Gogeta-vs-Broly-780752522
1. GB

Yo guys, its ya boy, x6568tank here with a new story, which is adopted! This is the disclaimer, RWBY belongs to somebody else, DBS/Z/plain 'ol DB all belong to somebody else. See y'all at the end. Later Nerds! (I haven't seen the broly movie either lmao) got the story from Unique Contents , check him out!

"**Ability/ Important Story Thing"**

'_Thoughts'_

'Telepathy'

"Speaking"

**~Current POV~**

**Position Chapter Is Starting In**

**Universe Seven**

**~3****rd**** Person Limited~**

**~BG~**

Two men stood around 30-feet apart over a wide, barren wasteland, with mountains pockmarked all around like pimples on a teenagers face. Well, stood isn't the right term, more floating then standing, they glared at each other hard enough that gashes were appearing in the middle ground between them, which began to look like a carpet-bombed city. Then one of the two overly muscled men smirked. The man that did was leaner than the other man, with blue hair which looked like Uranus, that spiked up, leaving a single bang over his forehead. He was wearing a black vest which had an orange tube starting around the middle of the left side of his neck and ending in the same place on the right. There was something similar for the shoulders, starting in one place, ending on the opposite side. He had a blue belt with an off-center know tied haphazardly. He had baggy, white pants that had orange cloth tied to the end which ended in a martial artist's shoes. This was Gogeta. He said only one line after his smirk, barely enough to be considered a sentence, "Want ta' take this up a notch?"

It was a simple sentiment, one which most onlookers would have been dumbfounded by but the other man simply gave him a violent grin. The other man had hair as green as Planet Namek, that spiked absolutely everywhere, giving him what most would call an afro made of green blades. His eyes were pure white, no iris or pupils to be found in either one and his mouth had formed a manic, almost tyrannical grin. He was bare-chested, with multiple scars going all over his muscled body. He had a grass-green animal fur going around his waist, and covering the back of his legs entirely. He had purple, seemingly spandex pants that went into his standard Saiyan combat boots. He easily towered over the other man, nearly twice his size. This was Broly. This psychotic grin seemed to be his only response other than a grunt.

As soon as the grunt was heard by both sides, a flame seemed to envelope both of them, a blue one for the blue haired man and a green one for the other as they disappeared from view, and hundreds of clashes per second overtook the seemingly tiny dozens per second. As they clashed, neither seemed to notice that the very world around them seemed to be 'cracking', and the blue haired one threw a punch that shattered the reality around them like glass. The two fighters were sent to a landscape of swirling colors that would give an epileptic kid a fatal injury, but neither combatant seemed to care.

The bigger one screamed a war cry as he planted a fist into the other one's stomach making him spit up saliva, while groaning in pain. He was pushed back a good twenty feet from the punch, and before he could stop himself, he had run into the swirling landscape, which broke like a ceramic plate. He righted himself, noticing they were somewhere else, but he cast that thought aside. He cupped his hands, preparing for his ultimate attack, and started chanting.

"**KA"**

The green haired one stalled his flight towards him slowly, as if confused by the Azure-colored man's actions.

"**ME"**

He stopped entirely as in between the man's cupped hands came a blue, swirling ball of light, as the man exploded in cerulean.

"**HA"**

The massive man noticed the energy and grinned to himself, the green flame back, swirling around him as energy gathered in his mouth.

"**ME"**

Both men were finished charging their attacks, and were waiting for the right moment to set them off. Then, just as quickly as the peace had come, did the sky-blue man fired his attack, pushing out his cupped hands towards his opponent, with the green man following suit.

"**HAAAAAAAAA"**

"**HAAAAAUUUUUUGHHH"**

Their attacks unveiled, the two beams of radiation met in the middle, pushing against each other in a fight for dominance. The dimension around them warped and fizzled as it couldn't stand the pressure of the two attacks bearing on it.

Both of the men screamed cries of battle as their beams grew to unprecedented proportions as the titanic struggle continues, shattering the dimension around them like the precious few. This shattering brought them to a new realm, over a grassy terrain, much like Earth, as more and more energy was being outputted by the two men, shaking and rumbling the world as if two gods had begun to fight over the planet, lighting up the entire planet as if it was day.

**~Remnant~**

James Ironwoods, general of the Atlesian military was a smart man. He knew when to fight and when to flee, and when things were entirely beyond his plain of understanding. The Maidens were a good example of the latter, and so was Ozpin. Ozpin, a man only matched by Salem and surpassed by the Gods. But the energy he could see being outputted, lighting up the entire planet was something he _knew_, just instinctively _knew, _was beyond the Maidens, Ozpin and Salem entirely. And when the sky lit up, the ground underneath him, and all around him started quaking, as if hit with a magnitude 10 earthquake on the moment magnitude scale. He jumped to his windows as quick as possible as alarms blared in his ear, an annoying, but constant sound, though not needed. He was quite sure that everyone knew that two Deity-like beings had started fighting over remnant.

The sight he saw from his windows was awe-inspiring, while being far more terrifying. He saw two, massive beams of aura clashing into each other, fighting for dominance. Just as he thought one might win, the other pushed back, and back onto even ground. At this exact moment though, the blue beam was far stronger than the green one, and a comeback didn't look likely.

His mind was racing with possible explanations for this unprecedented amount of power and strength. Had the twin Gods, light and dark come back? Why would they be fighting? Control of Remnant? These thoughts kept running through his brain, his mind racing. At that moment, he felt more terror than he ever had before.

Such feelings and questions ran through every sentient being on Remnant, as some fell to their knees and prayed for their family and friends to be safe from the disasters hitting the lands. Tsunamis that are multiple miles high hitting coastal regions, tornadoes destroying entire villages in seconds and hurricanes demolishing country sides.

And as if the prayers had been answered, the blue beam overtook the green one and all fell silent as the blue one disappeared moments later. However, the damage done to the planet would not be undone so easily.

**~3****rd**** Person Limited~**

**~Vale's Fields~**

**~Gog, V, Gok~**

In the sky above the field, the blue haired being panted heavily, his attack, his final trump card dispersed into energy. He could no longer feel the other man's energy, and he knew that he had won out. His world was safe. All he had to do was go to Whis and fix the damage.

But a problem soon became known.

He couldn't feel Whis' energy.

In fact, he couldn't feel anybody's energy.

Frowning, he extended his sense all over the universe, but did not find his friends, King Kai's planet or even Beerus' planet. Looking around he saw the destruction he caused. He frowned, but then thought, _'Not my problem'_, as it soon wouldn't be. He descended to the ground, landing on the field with a thud.

Then with a pop, and a shine of light, he was gone and two beings were in his place.

The shorter man had hair much like the one in his place previously, just without the small bang hanging down, and his hair was a dark brown, nearing black. He wore a seemingly spandex suit, with a color that resembled Neptune's. He had strange armor over is body, with white gloves and boots, and strapped-on chest armor, with yellow straps and white, segmented chest plate, with a yellow semi-oval in the middle. He was just as muscled as the man who was previously in his spot. He wore a scowl on his face. This is Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans.

The other man had more playful features, a grin blossoming on his face. His hair looked as if it had a bad hair day every day, and was colored a pitch black. He had an orange short-sleeved Gi on, with blue wristbands on as well. He had a blue cloth belt, with seeming no tie, and a Kanji in a white circle over his heart, reading "Truth". He had a bigger version of this Kanji on his back, reading the same. He had orange baggy pants that were tucked into blue martial artist's boots. This man was Son Goku, hero of Earth.

Goku looked around the field, before looking at Vegeta and asking him an obvious question. One so obvious it would make everyone reading this groan.

"What happened here, Vegeta?"

Vegeta, looked at Earth's Savior with his trademark scowl deepening on his face.

"I should ask you the same question. Speaking of which, I'm not fusing with you again. Not in this life and not in the next!"

"Sorry 'bout that 'Getes, we beat Broly, right?"

"Use your brain, Kakarot, if you even have one at this point. For all we know he's been knocked out and is somewhere on this god forsaken planet, that we seemed to have had a part in damaging irreparably. Not that I care all too much, you just have an aversion to collateral damage."

Goku flared his ki, a white, transparent flame enveloping him as he flew upwards., with Vegeta following suit soon after.

"The first thing we have to do is find out what Universe we're in and which God of Destruction we just pissed off. Regardless of how strong we are, a fight with a God of Destruction is the last thing I want." Said Vegeta, extending his senses just as Gogeta had before him. He found a city nearby the destruction and flew towards it.

Goku, probably pretending to understand, nodded and flew after him, knowing what Vegeta was going towards.

Nobody on that day had any idea of the nexus of destinies that that day had been.

None except two.

"Are you sure about this?" Spoke a deep, masculine voice.

"Absolutely ." Chuckled a lighter, feminine one.

"After all, my dear Mira, they have no clue that we instigated this."


	2. GV

Yo sup guys, just here to say that these first few chapters will take place before ruby goes to beacon, I'd say a year or two before, I'll do that later. Also, don't be afraid to tell me of any spelling mistakes I might've made, or if the characters are OOC.

"**Ability/ Important Story Thing"**

"_Telepathy"_

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

_Emphasized Text_

**~Ozpin~**

**~Beacon~**

Ozpin is a smart man. He knew things most didn't, and he knew that this information is most valuable than most other information. But nothing, absolutely _nothing_ he knew of could match the spectacle he just witnessed. He suspected that not even the gods could match the sheer, raw _strength_ that he just saw being outputted. Two near-twin beams of aura, clashing into each other, and the moment they meet, disasters of an unprecedented scale occurring all over Remnant, with the planet in its entirety shaking? He knew this was something beyond him, beyond Salem, beyond the gods. This was a threat of planetary or possibly solar system level strength, and he had no clue what to do.

But if there's one thing that Ozpin, the jack of all trades, is best at, it's being a cunning person, even in the face of absolute mortality. And so, he called Glynda to arrange a meeting between those of his inner circle, and sent Qrow out to fight off the hordes of Grimm, along with a few other teams. He knew that this power must be controlled, but which side would get to the power first would remain unseen. Just as when if a tennis ball hits the net, nobody knows which side it'll land on.

But at the moment he had more pressing concerns, as all the negative emotions the citizens of Vale were feeling would certainly draw in Grimm, and he had to get his forces ready to fight off the hordes, some he could already see, scrambling out of forests in groups of dozens.

**~Gok, V~**

**~Vale ~**

They flew to the nearest city- some miles away- at speed millions of times faster than light itself, arriving in mere fractions of seconds, passing over normally impassable terrain, such as mile-high mountains, that go for ages in chains, and rivers, multiple miles wide, and hundreds of feet deep. They landed just outside the city, a mile or two and surveyed the destruction from the battle with Broly.

Goku winced, "Youch. Did we do that much damage with a simple beam clash?" He asked nobody in particular, luckily Vegeta had overheard his conundrum and wanted to respond.

"Yes."

He responded, and Goku accepted the answer as he knew it was most likely all he was going to get out of the man. He sighed despite himself, and looked at the damage.

Scorched Earth.

That's what it looked like, scorched earth. It looked as if hundreds of bombs had rained down on the city, destroying everything there was to destroy. Mountain tops reduced to rubble, cracks spanning the length of the entire city with ease, tens of feet wide, neighborhoods demolished by tornadoes, entire buildings demolished and turned to dust, glass littering the streets as people wept for either joy or despair, joy that it was over, or despair at not knowing the fate of their loved ones. Not a pretty sight to walk in on, especially not while knowing that you were responsible.

Goku had lost his grin after seeing what had happened due to his actions, his face grim and serious. And then it started. Hundreds of black creatures began pouring out of the woods, claws and teeth bared and gnashing.

And there were 50 or so staring right at them both.

Peeved, but curious at what these wolf-like creatures were, Vegeta tried sensing it's ki only to be shocked to his core.

These creatures had no ki, and by having no ki, had no soul as well. As soon as he had finished that thought only one thing popped into his mind.

'_Soulless creatures have no right to live'_

And so he attacked, and in one blast, he killed them all, all 50 that were staring right at them, ready to kill. He did this easily, so easily in fact that it would be like sinking in a pool for a normal human.

And Goku, though it took him a bit longer to reach the same conclusion, reach it he did, and he sent a ki blasted off to the side, killing 100 different looking creatures, these more bear-like than anything else.

By now they had most of the 300 or 400 monsters' attention, with a few more running off to the city, but being quickly taken care of by the defenders of the city.

And so, the Saiyans, ready to do what they did best, got into a loose horse stance, flared their ki, and blasted off into the hordes, ready to kill as many as possible.

**~Q~**

'_Goddamit, Oz'_

That was the only thought in his mind.

That was the only thing he thought as he rushed out of Vale to defend the city from the hordes of Grimm that were about to assault the city, when suddenly most of the packs started crowding around one place.

All he knew was that this made his job easier.

So, he brought out Harbinger in its first shotgun form, aimed towards the stragglers and fired, killing most he shot at in a single shot. When he got tired of this, he turned into a crow, and flew towards the hordes of Grimm.

Once he got there on the other hand, he brought out Harbinger in its War Scythe form, and got ready to tangle with the practical army of Grimm.

Slash, kill, block, duck, kill, repeat.

He had to occasionally turn into a crow to escape sticky situations but those times weren't too often.

By the time the other Huntsmen had gotten there he had already killed 20 or 30.

But he could see that in a spot nearby, dozens were being killed in mere seconds, then a dozen more. Intrigued, he turned into a crow and saw something he had no idea what to do with.

Two bizarre looking men, with hairdos that looked even stranger were at the heart of the group, and were killing off dozens _each._

Dumbfounded, Qrow simply kept observing, until he heard a thumping of wings from above.

'_Again, goddamit'_

**~Gok, V~**

They were fighting off dozens of these creatures, the numbers dwindling rapidly.

Bear, wolf, snake, spider, scorpion, whatever it was, it fell to them.

Then they heard a loud flapping of wings, and looked upwards, Goku looking upwards first.

They saw multiple, raven like creatures, flying towards the city, about to cause unspeakable damage. And so, taking it upon themselves to do so, they flared their ki, killed a few more creatures, and blasted into the sky after the big birds, to make sure no civilians died that day. Well, no more then had died already.

Each fell in a single hit to the neck, and the flock was killed.

They then flew back to the hordes, and kept fighting them off, and soon the black, soulless creatures had been defeated.

"Wasn't much of a workout, 'ey 'Getes?"

"Shut up Kakarot, the humans around us want something from us."

Goku looked around the battle ground, and could see his statement was true, as the humans that he had fought aside, and these humans fought _well_, were approaching he and Vegeta carefully.

And so, he straightened his posture and relaxed his muscles, making all the people around tense in anticipation.

But then all that was dashed away as he raised a hand to his head, the trademarked Son grin blossoming on his face as he said, "Yo!"

Vegeta fell.

Dumbfounded, the Huntsmen started talking among each other as Vegeta got up, a small detail not escaping his senses. He sensed a crow landing right behind them, but it's signature felt oddly human. Then he witnessed said crow turn into a man.

The man was tall, taller than Goku by what he'd guess to be 8 centimeters. He had black spiky hair, though obviously graying, with sharp red eyes, and stubble along his jawline. He wore a red, tattered cloak, along with a light grey long-tailed dress shirt with dark gray pants and black dress shoes. He had some manner of compacted weapon on his back, as was obvious by the handle sticking out from the side. He had on a thin, leather necklace with a cross hanging from the end. He had an alcoholic's stance, though this didn't fool either of the veteran warriors, as they could see that he wasn't drunk at all- he was putting on an act to fool enemies into a false sense of security, much like Roshi's "drunken fist".

"Alright, let's get the first order of business outta' the way, who are you two, and why haven't I seen either of you before?" He asks the Saiyans, taking a sip of his flask.

Goku is about to respond to the man's question before he is stopped by Vegeta telepathically talking to him.

"_Before we tell him our names we must know his."_

"_Why? It wouldn't do any harm to tell him. It's just our names, not much special."_

"_Because, Kakarot, what if his superiors told him to come here to find out more about two strong ki signatures they sensed?"_

"_Fair point, I still think we should tell him our names though."_

"_Fine, but only after he tells us his"_

After reaching that agreement, they looked at the man and Vegeta said, "Not until you give us yours."

The man smirked, drinking from his flask and said, "Qrow, Qrow Branwen, and I believe it's now your turn."

"Vegeta."

"I'm Son Goku! Or by your naming rules it'd be Goku Son… Would it?" Said Goku, scratching his head while, for some odd reason counting on his hands.

Vegeta sighed, "Yes, Kakarot."

"Thanks 'Getes."

Vegeta sighed again.

"Alright, thanks for answering that, now tell me this, what was that white aura around you?" Asked Qrow, afterwards drinking from the flask.

"How are you able to turn into a crow?" Vegeta shot back

"Magic." Qrow said, sarcastically.

"Thought as much." Said Goku cheerily.

Vegeta fell again.

"Well answer my question, what was that aura?"

"It was Ki, life energy."

"Never heard of it."

At this statement both Saiyans looked at the man curiously, and started having a silent conversation.

"_He's not lying, 'Getes."_

"_I know he's not, his ki didn't fluctuate one bit."_

"_So how'd he turn into a bird and back, maybe actual magic?"_

"_Maybe so, Kakarot, maybe so."_

"_And what were those powers we saw around the others then, like them repulsing opponents and such?"_

"_No clue, but let's try not to let on that we're as clueless about this world as we are."_

"_Alright."_

Goku, after finishing the bout of telepathic communication with Vegeta, answered the man, "Ki is the most basic energy of living beings. It's the energy that keeps us alive and moving, it's our very essence."

Qrow's eyes squinted at the two men, the two men who his instincts were saying were far more dangerous than anything he'd ever fought before.

"Alright, so you mean aura then? So your semblance would be, like, aura manipulation or something?"

Goku looked at Vegeta, and gaining the acknowledgment, he looked back at Qrow and replied, "Yeah, it is. What's your semblance?"

Qrow simply smiled, "Secret of this dusty, old crow."

His face then got far more serious, a boarder-line scowl on it, "Alright then kiddos, you're coming with me. Not just because of your insane physical strength, but your insanely strong semblance."

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"_Should we play along, or escape?"_

"_Escape, we don't want to cause more trouble than we have to, but if they get violent, try to escape without harming them."_

"_Alright 'Getes."_

Turning away from his psychopathic communication, Goku looked at Qrow and nodded, showing him that he and Vegeta were going to follow him. Fine with this response, Qrow turned away from them, and lead them to Vale, where they'd catch the next Bullhead to Beacon.


End file.
